


Ten Tiny Fucking Toes

by krikkiter68



Category: Fortysomething, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual References, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm looks after Jamie after the latter gets bitten by a snake. The two of them discuss a certain Dr Pilfrey. Companion piece to "Vipera Berus".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Tiny Fucking Toes

Jamie had only just slid a hand underneath the waistband of his blue-striped pyjama bottoms and grasped his cock, when he heard the bedroom door creaking open.

"Fuckin' hell Malc," he snapped, "how do ye always fuckin' know?"

"Ah, shut up, twat," Malcolm murmured, holding a tray on which something steamed. "Brought ye some soup. Come on, sit the fuck up."

Jamie swore under his breath as he hauled himself upright.

"Red flavour", he said as Malcolm handed him the tray, "fuckin' ace. Thanks, love."

"Don't mention it," Malcolm said as Jamie grabbed the spoon and started shovelling tomato soup into his mouth. "How's the fuckin' foot?"

"Nae bad. Still fuckin' stings, though."

Malcolm sat on the bed, lifted up the tartan duvet and traced his fingertips over the fading red puncture marks on Jamie's pallid ankle. He smirked.

"Not often I get to see all ten of yer tiny fuckin' toes. Looks like it's healin' up, anyway."

"Yeah," Jamie muttered between slurps, "like ye'd fuckin' know. I was hopin' fer a massive scar, frighten Ollie with it."

Malcolm ruffled Jamie's dark curls. Jamie, spoon in mouth, glared at him.

"Ye've got tae rest. Doctor's orders."

Jamie barked a laugh.

"Wha' - that daft, goofy doctor we saw? The one that fancies me - oi!" he shouted as Malcolm took the tray off him, "I havenae fuckin' finished!"

"Bowl looks fuckin' empty to me," Malcolm said as he placed the tray on the carpet. "I think ye'll find he was ogling both of us."

"D'ye think I could get him tae suck me off?" Jamie said, hand straying to his crotch.

"Don't be stupid. Ye've got fuckin' snake venom in yer system. He seems tae have enough problems as it is without bein' poisoned by your fuckin' spunk as well."

"Fuck," Jamie muttered. He took one of the pillows from the headboard and hugged it. He turned his head, saw Malcolm undressing and grinned.

"Want some cock now, do ye?"

Malcolm, stripped down to T shirt and boxers, clambered back onto the bed. Jamie turned onto his side and exhaled as Malcolm spooned up behind him, planting warm kisses on his neck.

"Fancy the doctor, eh?"

"Aye. But only 'cause he looks like ye."

"...is the right answer. Now, ye need tae get some sleep. An' I know what's goin' tae help ye."

"Oh aye?" Jamie said, eyelids fluttering. "Sharp blow tae the back of my skull?"

"Nah," Malcolm said.

He turned off the bedside light and Jamie sighed as he felt Malcolm's long, slender hand slide down his torso, then inside his pyjama bottoms.

"Just finishin' what ye started, ye big sleepy jessie," Malcolm whispered as he started stroking. "An' sleep lightly."


End file.
